swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroine Quest 15
<--Heroine Quest 14 ~~Heroine Quests~~ Heroine Quest 16--> ---- Chapter 15: Troubling Signs Cost to Start: 3 Stamina Group Bonus: Leemo & Rufa: AP+10, DP+5, +25 HP whenever you move to a new node Location: Mage Tower Enemies Encountered: White Tiger, Magic Swordsman, Fire Mage, Fire Elemental, Necromancer Objective: Find the children! Reward: Unlock Necromancer, 5 Mystic Orb, 10 Smith Tokens ---- Dialogue: Leemo is in purple, Rufa is in green, Uncle Gabe is in orange, Enemies are in red, others will be in brown. ---- Leemo: "Rufa, you said Mage Tower?" Rufa: "Yes, the mages in the Mage Tower mostly likely have something to do with the missing children." Gabe: "How do you know that?" Rufa: "...Uhh...I've heard of the tower's suspicious activites recently." #"That sounds good enough for me. Let's go and investigate." #"Awesome! I was just running low on Mystic Orbs" #Leemo: "Sure, I wouldn't be surprised anyway. There are just way too many crazy people inside." #Leemo: "Wait a minute! How did you use up your Mystic Orbs so quickly! Did you secretly forge a lot of new swords without telling me?" Rufa: "Those parents must be really worried. Let's leave for the tower first and save our chat for later." Gabe: "I guess I'll just stay here and wait for your good news." ~~ Enter Mage Tower ~~ Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: White Tiger Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Magic Swordsman Move to Red Tile: Event: "You want to step on the floor with which symbol?" #Symbol of the sun #Symbol of moon #Symbol of star #A pillar of fire darts out from the floor! -150HP #Demoralized. -1 stamina #Poisonous gas is released from the floor! Someone in the group is Deadly Poisoned! Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Fire Mage Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Fire Elemental Move to Red Tile: Event: While passing through, the barbed wires releases a strong current of electricity! -120 HP Move to Boss Tile: Necromancer: "Class is in sesssion, kids!" Girl: "What kind of interesting magic will you teach us today, teacher?" Leemo: "So many students...But these can't be the missing kids are are looking for, right?" Rufa: "I am afraid they are. What worries me more, is the fact that the children don't seem to be forced or scared to stay here..." Leemo: "Listen, I am here to take you kids home! Your parents are all very worried about you! Don't worry, it's time to go home!" Girl: " Go home? But we don't wanna leave! There are so many chocolates and candies here. If we go home, we will be forced to swallow carrots and green peppers again!" Necromancer: "You heard the kid! These kids all stay here willingly. I am just doing my best to protect them." Leemo: "...!!! I am not about to listen to a child abductor like you!" Fight: Necromancer Necromancer: "P-Please forgive me! It's all my fault! Please take these kids back to their parents!" Rufa: "............" #"I'll forgive you this time. Don't ever do this again!" #"Sure, I can forgive you. Just hand over some Mystic Orbs." #"Of course, of course! I won't do it again! Please take these high quality Mystic Orbs as an apology. #"Not a problem! Please take these Mystic Orbs." Leemo: "Kids, we're going home!" Quest Complete! Gabe: "So, the mages really kidnapped all the children! They need to keep their researches to themselves!" "All right, I'll take the kids back to their homes first. Thank you guys so much!" Rufa: "............" (Rufa looks concerned ever since we found the kids) #"What's the mattter, Rufa?" #"............" #Rufa: "...O-Oh, it's nothing! We whould get some rest now. I have a brand new mission for us tomorrow! #Rufa: "...You guys should get some rest now. I have a brand new mission for us tomorrow!" Category:Quests Category:Heroine Quests Category:Mage Tower Category:Adventure Category:Mystic Orb Category:Smith Tokens